There You'll Be
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: SORT OF A TRIBUTE TO WARRICK BROWN! The team misses you, Warrick! Don't own CSI, otherwise Warrick WOULD NOT HAVE DIED! R&R, please! Oh, and SPOILERS FOR 'For Warrick' Don't read if you haven't seen it and don't wanna know.


Tribute to Warrick Brown, mostly from the eyes of Catherine, the woman who missed him the most next to Grissom. Also, it's got some GSR, since I LOVE THAT SHIP!! Oh, and am I the only one who bawled their eyes out after watching Warrick die in Grissom's arms, and then listening to Grissom give the eulogy?? PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one! I cried for, like, 30 minutes after the episode was over with!! Warrick shouldn't have died!! I want him to come back!! I miss him!! I'm gonna wear black for, like, a week, 'cause I am in mourning! I already wore all black to school today, and it was Spirit Day, we were supposed to wear our school colors. Ah well. RIP WARRICK BROWN, ONE OF THE BEST DANG CSI'S THERE EVER WAS!!

"Warrick! Oh my God, Warrick! Stay with me, Warrick, stay with me! Oh my God," Grissom said, trying to get Warrick to stay with him.

The undersheriff just stood there, and Grissom yelled,

"Where are the paramedics?"

Suddenly, Warrick tried to talk, but was unable to talk. Finally, one final twitch and Warrick Brown was still. He had died in Grissom's arms.

A little while later, Catherine arrived on the scene and rushed towards the car she knew to be Warrick's, and saw Nick sitting there, looking mad and sad at the same time. She looked at him with desperate eyes, begging him to tell her that it wasn't Warrick, that he was okay. Nick slowly shook his head, and Catherine's world immediately shattered into a million pieces. Her hand strayed to her stomach to stop herself from throwing up. Her other hand went to her face to try and stop herself from crying, but that was impossible. She immediately began sobbing, trying to hold back the tears but failing miserably.

Nick came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him, both of them crying.

"I, I thought I loved him, Nicky, I did," Catherine sobbed out quietly, and Nick was startled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, I thought I did,"

"Well, he told me a few weeks ago that he was gonna ask you out,"

"He, he was?"

"Yeah, he didn't?"

"He didn't get the chance," Catherine said quietly, and then they heard Grissom make the call to let them process and do Warrick's case.

Nick and Catherine backed away and began processing, and Nick said,

"I feel sorry for whoever did this,"

"Me too," Catherine muttered under her breath, so only Nick could hear her, and he grinned.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
_

Later, Catherine was walking to Grissom's office when she saw Sara sitting there, holding Grissom's hand and saw him talking. She knew he was talking about what happened, and then saw Sara get up and wrapped Grissom in a hug, holding him and letting him cry on her shoulder. Catherine gave them a moment and when Sara backed up, she walked in.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Catherine," Sara said, and hugged her. She whispered in her ear,

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Sara," Catherine said quietly, knowing that she needed to talk to a woman.

Nick and Greg came in, and Sara embraced them both, and Catherine had to hold back a slight grin when she saw a flash of jealousy cross Grissom's face. They started talking about the case, and Sara wanted to help, she had to help, and Catherine didn't blame her, she knew exactly how she felt.

_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

A few hours later, Brass gathered them all in the layout room and told them all that they only had one case. Warrick Brown. They intended to get justice for Warrick Brown, and that was exactly what they were going to do.

When Brass walked out of the meeting to go to his office, he walked in and heard a voice say,

"Hey Jim, how're you holding up?"

He turned to see Sara standing at the door, smiling in her gap-toothed way, but sadness in her smile.

"Sara, you came back,"

"Of course, as soon as I heard," She said, crossing the room and hugging him.

"Sorry, I became a sentimental fool up in San Francisco."

"Well, that's all right. We're all glad you're here,"

"Yeah, me too," Sara said quietly, and then eased back.

"So, you didn't answer my question. How're you holding up?"

"I'm, good, well, I've been better," He admitted, and Sara nodded, saying,

"Yeah, I bet."

She squeezed his arm and then slipped out, not knowing that Grissom was watching and being a little jealous. On the way out, she ran into Catherine, who had been ordered to go home to Lindsey for a few hours.

"Hey, Catherine, you going home?"

"Yeah, Ecklie forced me to go home for a few hours."

"Can I go with you? I haven't seen Lindsey in the longest time,"

"Yeah, sure, I'd appreciate that. She misses you, and I need to talk to, well, a woman."

Sara smiled and the two women walked out.

_  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
_

On the drive to Catherine's place, she was thinking hard. She remembered the cases she did with Warrick, and all the tense and emotional moments they had shared together. A tear escaped down her cheek and she was grateful when Sara looked away and pretended not to notice.

Catherine pulled up at her house and walked in, while Sara waited by the car, giving the mother and daughter some privacy. Then, Catherine motioned for her to come in, and when she walked in, Lindsey barreled into her, saying,

"Sara! You came back! Have you, have you heard? About, about Warrick?"

"Yeah, sweetie I did, I heard about him, that's why I came back."

"Not for Grissom?"

"Lindsey!" Catherine scolded, but Lindsey kept going.

"He told me that he was hurting really bad and that he loved you too, and that he wanted you back and that…"

"Lindsey! Go to your room and, call one of your friends, you're going to need to sleepover somewhere while I work Warrick's case,"

"Oh, okay," Lindsey flounced off and Catherine groaned in frustration, saying,

"Sara, I am so sorry about that, she just doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut,"

"I heard that!" Lindsey called, and Catherine called back,

"Good!" Catherine called back, and then led Sara to the living room, grabbing them each a cup of coffee.

_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

They talked for a while about nothing, and then Sara said,

"Catherine, how are you really holding up?"

"Well, I'm fine, really,"

"Sure you are,"

"Well,"

"C'mon, Catherine, I'm a woman. You two belonged together since, like, day one."

"You think?"

"I don't think. I know. I used to see the way he looked at you, like he wanted to ask you out, but was afraid of you, like they all were."

"Yeah, they were all afraid of the terrible two women,"

"Well, yeah, because they knew we could beat 'em up anytime we wanted to,"

The two women laughed, and then went back to their original discussion. After discussing it for a few more minutes, the two women got up and went back to work, back to getting justice for Warrick.

_  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
_

They finally caught the undersheriff, and when they brought him in, Sara ran to Grissom's office and found Catherine, Grissom, Greg and everyone else there, except for Nick and Brass. She stopped in the office door and said,

"Guys, they got the undersheriff and they're bringing him in now. Apparently he and that cop were heading to Mexico, and the cop grabbed the undersheriff's gun and shot him, making the car go over the guardrail, and the cop died of a broken neck, but the undersheriff got away, crawling. He stopped, and Nick caught up to him, and they brought him in."

When she finished, the team raced out to watch the undersheriff be brought in. They aimed their fiercest glares at him, and then went back inside, shunning him.

_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

Then, it was time for the funeral. The team all sat in the front pew, and finally Grissom went up to give the eulogy. He began his speech about Warrick, and how good of a man and CSI he was, and all of that. I was a beautiful speech, and tears were glistening from all of the team's eyes. Finally, at the end, his eyes locked with Sara's and his voice broke. He could barely finish his sentence.

The words Lindsey had thrown at Sara came back to her, and she realized that she did hurt Grissom, badly.

"Go to him, Sara," Catherine whispered to her, and Sara looked at her.

"But, he's giving the eulogy,"

"So? Go up there, Sara," Nick said, and Catherine added,

"He needs you. Don't listen to Lindsey, go, make it right,"

Sara smiled at them both and slowly stood up. Grissom was looking right at her, and she strode up right next to him and grabbed his hand tightly. She twitched a smile, and murmured,

"Go on, Gil, it's beautiful,"

He smiled at her and kept going with his eulogy. When he started faltering again, Sara squeezed his hand, and when he got near the end, Sara motioned with her head for the others to come up, and they did. Nick, Catherine and Greg all stood by Grissom and Sara, and Grissom said,

"Warrick Brown was a great friend, and we will all miss him deeply."

The team nodded in assent, and then they went to sit back down, and watched the service go on. When Sara started crying, Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and then Catherine started crying, and Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tears falling from his own eyes. Nick put his other hand on Greg's shoulder, an d Greg did the same, supporting each other. Sara took her other hand and placed it on Catherine's shoulder, and Catherine put her hand on Sara's shoulder too.

They made it through the rest of the funeral, and then when it was time to leave, Catherine asked to stay behind, and Sara and Grissom stayed too.

_And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

Catherine knelt by Warrick's grave and just talked to him, told him everything. She told him that she loved him, like, 50 times, and told him about all of her regrets, and about all of her wishes, hopes, and dreams.

Eventually she started sobbing, she broke down and started crying hard. She composed herself with difficulty and stood up, blowing his grave a kiss and whispering,

"I'll miss you every day, Warrick, and I love you, always remember that, where every you are,"

As she walked away, she heard his voice rumble,

"I love you too, Catherine, I won't forgot that anytime soon, and don't you forget that I love you. I'm sorry for leaving you, but heaven needed me,"

"Heaven needed a hero," She whispered back, and could almost see his smile.

She walked back to where Sara was standing, and said,

"Where'd Grissom go?"

"I convinced him to leave with Nick."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Catherine said quietly, and Sara squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture that Catherine appreciated. They climbed in and drove to Grissom's townhouse, where they all had a remembering party for Warrick.

The End

OMG, RIP WARRICK!! Its soooo not fair, Warrick should NOT have died!! I'm crying right now, because that song fits Warrick and Catherine, but I had to add GSR in it. I am really hoping that Warrick didn't really die, but it's not looking good for one of our fav CSI's!! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and am thinking about writing a song fic with the song "Heaven was Needing a Hero" by Jo Dee Messina, another tribute to Warrick Brown. Also, I'm doing a story fic that going to be a tribute to Warrick Brown. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
